


King and his Unbreakable Sword

by Bangtan_diction



Category: The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF everyone, Bottom Jo Yeong, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Jealousy, Korean Drama - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Top Lee Gon, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_diction/pseuds/Bangtan_diction
Summary: When Yeong takes a day off, the King gets curious and stalks the Captain of his Royal Guard. Secrets are revealed and feelings are realized. Its the journey of how love finally makes her way to the King and his Captain.
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong, Lee Minho | Lee Gon/Woo Dohwan | Jo Yeong
Comments: 174
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long, multi chapter story. I couldn't get the idea out of my head and just had to write it down.   
> Yeong and Lee Gon are my ultimate ship!!

“Yeong!!!”

“Yeong!!!!”

“Yeong!!!!!”

“Your Majesty.”

The different voice made the king look up from his notes filled with mathematical gibberish that only he understood at this point.

“I didn’t call for you. Send in Captain Jo.” The King ordered then went back to look at his notes.

“Your majesty, the captain is not in the palace.”

This made the King look at the guard a little startled. “Where is he? I did not assign him any tasks. He should be here.”

“He is on his leave Your Majesty.” The guard informed him.

“Leave???” The king was confused!!! He had known Jo Yeong since he was 4 years old. He had joined the military at 16 and the royal guard at 22, in the 4 years of him being the Captain of the Royal Guard and 22 years since being his unbreakable sword he had never known Yeong to take a day off. His Captain, friend and brother had always lived for his job.

“You can go now!!!!” Lady Noh ordered the guard away as she entered the King’s study.

“Lady Noh!!!! Yeong is on leave without informing me!! I will have him beheaded for this!!” The King complained childishly.

“Your Majesty!! It is in his contract!!”

“Contract?? You mean he gets days off? I’ve never seen him take even a single day off.” The king mused loudly.

Lady Noh chuckled warmly, “Your Majesty, Yeong has taken days off before too. He usually does it when your schedule does not require him to be there.”

This struck something deep within the King, he doesn’t remember a single day where he and his unbreakable sword were even separated for so long that he had felt his absence.

“He leaves after meeting you in the morning and comes back before you go to sleep. Usually its on days where you are occupied with cabinet meetings or summits for whole days. I think last year he took leave when you had locked yourself in the study for one of your mathematical problems for 4 days.” She answered his unasked questions.

“How many times has he done this till now?”

“3 days every year!!” then she sent him a stern look and continued, “Don’t ask him of this. He will stop. Let him have some time to himself too, he already has a lot on his plate.” She took a break then added “Your Majesty.”

The King understood what the Head Court-lady was suggesting. He nodded his head in agreement, then went back to his notes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Gon sighed in frustration. It had been over an hour since the revelation of his Captain taking leaves (and him being totally unaware of it) had hit him and he was totally distracted by this new information. He had long given up on the problem he was working on, his mind pre-occupied by the thoughts of what Yeong did on his off days. They had been together since little Yeong had cried on seeing him cry. They had spent so much of their time together. Lee Gon knew when he was having lessons on politics, literature, history, basically training to be the King of Corea his unbreakable sword was training to be his shield.

He had thrown a bloody tantrum when Yeong had enlisted in the army before him. He had all but ordered Yeong to stay, had fumed and walked off angrily. Within minutes Yeong was by his side asking him to let him go, promising to return to his King’s side as a better soldier and finally be worthy of the title of ‘The Unbreakable Sword.’ For those 4 years where he himself was enlisted for the 2 of them, they had exchanged letters. Weekly letters became their only connection to each other. On the day of the recruit graduation ceremony, Lee Gon had stood next to the elder Jo and had seen his best friend be honored as the best. It took Yeong 2 more years to work through the ranks and finally be appointed the Captain of the Royal Guard. He was the youngest captain of the Royal Guard in the history of Kingdom of Corea and no one could ever question his capabilities.

The first time Lee Gon had actually understood the duty of the Captain of the Royal Guard was when Yeong had taken a bullet for him. He still remembered every second of that incident, he was giving a speech for the opening of a stadium, and the next moment he was on the ground, his body being covered by Yeong’s. He had felt the jerk the body above him gave when the bullet had pierced the muscles, had felt the warm blood seeping through his clothes and he had gone numb. The flashback of his father’s assassination and the violence caused by his uncle clashed with the chaos that had erupted. He could hear the Captain furiously barking orders into his microphone as he simultaneously moved the King to a safer location. Later that day when the sniper, a follower of his traitorous uncle was caught, and the press meeting was done, and the nation knew that their King was unharmed, Lee Gon had made his way to the infirmary to see his best and only friend being bandaged in the shoulder. Yeong was only 23 when that incident had happened, quite young for such a position and responsibility, yet he had still done his duty to perfection.

“How did you know that a sniper was there?”

“I saw his scope shine in the sunlight for a second. This will not happen again your Majesty. I will revise your plans for outdoor schedules, tighten the security, set up a bigger parameter….”

“This better not fucking happen again Yeong-ah!!!!” Lee Gon had shouted, cutting through his captain’s plans. There was a fear that he had not felt in a long time that had bloomed in his chest when he finally understood what had happened, he could have lost Yeong today. Before his fear could overwhelm him, Yeong was standing in front of him, holding his face with his uninjured arm and tilting it to make him look him in his eyes.

“Hyung, you cannot ask me of that. I am the Captain of your Royal Guard, I am your unbreakable sword, I am your last line of defense. If I fail to do my job the kingdom will lose their King, I will lose you. And I would never be able to forgive myself for that.”

Lee Gon opened his mouth to protest but was shushed immediately.

“Hyung I took a vow to protect you with my life. My life is in service to you. Don’t take it away by asking me not to let this happen again, because it will, but seeing you unharmed and alive is totally worth this."

Lee Gon closed his eyes, hating that this was the truth, “You are not allowed to die. It’s your King’s order.” he whispered.

He felt the warmth leave his cheek, as the Captain took a few steps back and resumed his role.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Lee Gon Plots!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lee Gon was brought back to reality from a walk down the memory lane when the door to his study opened again. He looked at his watch and it was already 10:00 pm, he then looked up to see the focus of his attention for the last few hours walk in with a tray. 

“Lady Noh was bringing you milk for the night if you choose to stay in the study Your Majesty. I asked her to give the tray to me and told her to retire, it is getting late.” Yeong informed as he set the tray on the table.

“Yeong!!!” Lee Gon wanted to ask why he never mentioned any of his leaves till now, but Lady Noh’s warning rang clear in his head.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Go home!!! I think I’m done for the day as well. I’m sleepy!!!” Lee Gon gave an exaggerated yawn which caused a small smile to grace his friend’s lips for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for the King to feel contentment settle in his heart.

Though he had dropped the matter of his captain taking days off from work, his curiosity had been piqued and it had always lurked somewhere deep in his mind. So, months later when he was going through his schedule with Secretary Mo an epiphany struck him. His schedule for the next day consisted of visiting another city to receive an award. The journey along with the ceremony will take up his whole day, he immediately called the Royal Guard office and asked for Yeong’s schedule. As he had suspected his Captain was taking another one of his leaves. Determined to know what his Captain got up to on his days off he hatched a plan.

Lee Gon ordered Secretary Mo to accept the award in his place but requested not to make any changes in the schedule till late night. He didn’t want to Yeong to cancel his leave. As if having a sixth sense Lady Noh sensed some mischief was being planned by her King, so she hurried to his office.

“Your Majesty??”

“Yes, Lady Noh??” Gon asked innocently.

“Aigooo!! What are you up to now? My heart and head hurts seeing you smiling like a Cheshire cat. What tricks are you planning?”

“Lady Noh!!!! How could you suspect your King of playing tricks on you?” Lee Gon asked dramatically.

“Please tell me you are taking Captain Jo with you. If he goes with you at least I will be at peace regarding your safety.” Lady Noh asked.

“Nope!! He’s on his ‘leave’ tomorrow.” He answered triumphantly.

Lady Noh immediately zeroed her glare at her King, “Your Majesty!!!!!”

Before he could seriously be reprimanded Gon walked to his caretaker and said softly, “I just want to know what he does. I have never seen him not be my unbreakable sword. I just want to see him apart from me. I’ll be careful and I promise to not compromise my safety.”

Lady Noh sighed and nodded in agreement.

Lee Gon called up Seok Ho-pil, the sub Captain and 2nd in command of the Royal guard and ordered him to be his only guard of the day, as he planned to leave the palace for his personal rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Let the stalking begin!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next the King was dressed in casual wear- sneakers, jeans, t-shirt, an over-sized hoodie. Yeong had already bid him farewell for the day, he adjusted the earpiece his guard had insisted on then looked in the mirror, nodded in satisfaction and moved to meet Ho-pil.

They left the palace in car from one of the many secret exits. It was easy to spot Jo Yeong’s car and they stalked him for the day. The first stop was a flower shop, it puzzled the King, did Yeong had a secret girlfriend or something, but when he came out with three bouquets that thought evaporated. The second stop was the Military Cemetery, Lee Gon stood behind the tree as he saw his friend lay flowers at his father’s grave. He remembered the day when the former Captain had died, he had been battling cancer for almost a year, both his son and the King were by his bedside when he had taken his last breath. The funeral ceremony was both heartfelt and beautiful as the whole nation had mourned the loss of a great soldier of the Kingdom. Later that night he had found Jo Yeong at the stables, grooming his mare, Freya. Lee Gon knew how much his friend was hurting, he picked up a brush and joined Yeong in brushing out the sleek black hair. Both the King and his bodyguard stood side by side silently, focused on the work at hand. Finally, Yeong had turned towards his King and whispered a soft “Thank you.” Lee Gon never mentioned the tears or tight hug they had shared in the stables, but it gave both the strength to move on from the loss.

Lee Gon felt his heart grow heavy; the pin prick of guilt for not visiting his father often, he made up his mind to visit his parent’s graves soon. Their next stop was a small restaurant, where Yeong gave the second bouquet to his mother and had lunch with her. Lee Gon never knew that his friend had stayed in touch with his mother after his parents got divorced. Though it was a mutual separation with no drama, Yeong-ah’s mother had been quite hurt when her son had decided to stay with his father instead of her. Today was definitely an eye opener for Lee Gon , Jo Yeong knew each and every minute of his life and what kind of a friend he was, that he never even bothered to simply just ask about what was going on in his best friend’s life. He knew every day how lucky he was to have Yeong by his side, today he realized how selfish he had been as a friend, always hiding behind the title of being the King to rationalize his behavior. Things had not always been like this, there was a time when they both used to share and talk about life, aspirations, and dreams, used to tease each other like real friends. Then Yeong had joined the military, focused on being his King’s unbreakable sword. Even though they both spent every waking moment of their adult lives with each other, they had become strangers divided by the chasm of duty. And this realization hit the King hard, if things did not change, this distance between them will only grow. There sitting in the car, spying on his best friend the King vowed to make things right between him and Yeong-ah.

Lee Gon had almost decided to leave his Captain to his own devices for the rest of the day when things got interesting, the next stop was the metro station. He saw Yeong park his car, change into more of a casual attire, throw on a hoodie, cap and a face-mask, take the last bouquet and make his way towards the station. Lee Gon also followed his friend in a similar getup, with a face-mask and a baseball hat to help his disguise, he knew Ho-pil was trailing them at a safe distance.

They rode the train for almost an hour, Lee Gon was surprised when they all exited at one of the more run down part of the Kingdom, his earpiece immediately cracked and Ho-pil expressed the danger of roaming around in this part of the Kingdom with so less protection. The King waved off the concern and started following his Captain, keeping a safe distance. As they started moving into the deeper and less safer parts of the city Lee Gon’s suspicion and confusion kept on increasing.

What was his Captain doing here?

Who could he be meeting in this part of the kingdom??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- A new character emerges!!


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Yeong entered one of the building and the King followed, ordering his guard to stay outside. The inside of the building was something he had never seen, it was like a maze, narrow hallways twisting and turning, having rooms with no doors, the place had looked shady enough from the outside, regarding its location but the no privacy felt like a taunt, a challenge to have the guts to do illegal activities out in the open. Thankfully, Jo Yeong seemed to know to navigate this maze of a building and was in no hurry, so the king followed him diligently. As Yeong entered one of the rooms in the far-right corner, Lee Gon ducked in the adjacent room thankful to find it empty. The room looked like the VIP room of a club, it had a long sofa and a table, one corner of the room had a karaoke machine and the other had a fully decked bar. As Lee Gon sat down, wondering what to do next, a loud voice from next door had him jumping on his seat.

“Yeong!!!!!” a male voice called out cheerily. The walls of this establishment were thin as paper. The king could very easily hear the conversation.

“Ki-woong!!” his captain replied. Lee Gon had practically grown up with Yeong, so he could hear the familiarity and warmth in his voice. This made something close to jealousy bloom within the King’s heart. 

“Aww you got me flowers!! How romantic!!!” The faceless voice exclaimed joyfully.

“Shut up!!! I wired you the money last night did you get it?” Yeong asked

“Yes, I did… it was more than we agreed on!! How thoughtful Yeong!!”

“I want you to be safe and careful Woong-ah!! Money makes it happen” the seriousness in the captain’s voice was not lost to both the known and unknown listener.

“I knew it!! You cared!!!”

“I always care!!!!”

“You’re such a softie!! Let us drink to that!!”

“I can’t, I am on duty. And you will fucking drink to anything!!!!”

“Haa!! Darling you are never on duty when you come to see me. Don’t take me for a fool!!”

The person eavesdropping on this conversation was getting angrier by each passing minute. Lee Gon felt betrayal, hurt, and rage hit him like a train. For someone who was born with royal blood and had everything served to him in a silver platter before even asking for it, the jealousy that came with listening to his best friend being called such endearing names by a faceless voice set him on edge.

The opening of bottle, clinking of glasses and silence that stretched for almost 5 minutes was broken by Yeong’s voice.

“So, what’s the update?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Secrets are revealed!!
> 
> Thank You all for liking this story, please do comment and share your thoughts!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mature content ahead!*

“There’s a new name on the docks, circulating cut drugs on the streets, the word has it there is going to be a shipment coming soon. This new fish is part of the wolves’ pack. Something is happening or going to happen, something big!! There is a lot of unrest, the wolves are howling at the silent full moon, too many whispers, too much money is being moved around, old faces reappearing again.”

This direction of conversation halted the King’s possessive anger in its track. What… what was happening? Fish and wolves?

“Damn it!!” Yeong’s outburst was followed by sound of glass shattering against the wall.

“Yeong!!! Calm down!!!”

“How can I fucking calm down? The traitor’s followers are like weed, for years I’ve been taking them out and those fuckers keep coming back! My King is in danger, there could be possibility of a civil war, this shit just doesn’t seem to end!!” Yeong spat out frustrated.

Dread settled in Lee Gon’s very being on hearing about the traitor’s followers.

“For God’s sake Yeong stop getting your panties in a twist.”

“Fuck!!! This is so messed up!!!” The thud indicated that at some time between the conversation Yeong had gotten up, paced across the room as he ranted and then, he sat down again.

“What am I gonna do?” the whispered statement was laced with helplessness that the King had never heard from his Captain before.

“What you’ve always done!!! Be the badass motherfucker who will never let this Kingdom or his King fall!! You’re the fucking Captain of the Royal Guard, off course you know what to do!!!” the faceless voice piped up!!!

Again, there was silence that fell across both the rooms.

Lee Gon was confused and perplexed by the whole conversation. As the minutes stretched on he sat there in the empty room, full of too many questions in the head and too much hurt in his heart.

“I want that rotten fish gutted!!!” the captain’s hard command echoed through the thin walls.

“Will do. I’ll spread the word among the fishers, the traps will be up by tonight. Expect a delivery by tomorrow!!!”

“Good. Coordinate with the Narc division. I want you on it, also get me the time and location of these howling’s!!!”

“Planning on a bloody sports day??” the nameless voice questioned gleefully.

“Thinking of doing that!!”

“These are hungry wolves; they will not hesitate to bite.”

“Don’t you know, I specialize in hunting and putting down wild animals!!!”

There was something dark and dangerous in his Captain’s voice. The King knew of the ominous side of his Captain, after all it was part of the training protocol for the recruits chosen for the position of Captaincy of the Royal Guard. Lee Gon was very well aware what his Captain can and will do if dire circumstances were ever to occur. There was no lie behind the fact that Jo Yeong was the most dangerous person in his military service.

“But you will need to disappear!! The hunting party can’t find you there!!” Yeong continued.

“Like fuck I can’t be!! I want to help!!”

“I will not be having my sheep led to the slaughter house!” Yeong shouted.

By this point their conversation had escalated to a full-blown screaming match!! Lee Gon would be surprised if the whole floor had not heard them.

"But.. "

“You are not getting caught!! That is it!! You just get me the information.” Yeong replied.

“You can’t make this decision for me!!!”

“Yes I can, and I am. You don’t want to know what protocol we have for traitors. It’s the end of the fucking discussion!! Drop it” Yeong said with finality.

“Yeong!!!” silence!!

“Yeong!!!” silence!!

“Yeong!!! I owe my life to you!!! You picked me up from the streets and gave me a life, I am at the top of my game because of you. You give me money out of your own pocket, you come by personally to check up on me, you get pissed if I am in any altercation and get hurt, and you keep me away from harm, you’re the only family I have. So please let me do something that will help you.” The faceless voice begged.

“Don’t be delusional Ki-Woong. I did not do this out of goodness of my heart, I needed an informant and I choose it to be you. The money I send you is just an investment.”

Lee Gon scoffed mentally; his Captain was a bad liar when he got emotional around people he trusted. And there was no doubt that he trusted Ki Woong.

“Don’t lie Yeong!! You can’t lie to me!!”

“Ki-Woong!!! I will not lose you. Don’t ask me of that!!”

After a stretched silence a whispered “Okay!!!” ended the conversation.

It seemed that Ki-Woong had decided to let this subject matter drop and agree to whatever the captain plans on doing.

“Thank you!! It’s getting late I should be going!!!”

“You called me your sheep!!!” the cheekiness was back in the faceless person’s voice.

Yeong chuckled, “Come here you stupid idiot!!!”

The King’s heart hurt on hearing the easy familiarity and fondness in his Captain’s voice. He had always thought that this warm side of his Captain was only for him, but today hearing him like this he felt oddly betrayed. Before this feeling could overwhelm him Lee Gon’s eyes widened in shock and he whipped his head towards the wall that separated him and the two occupants, when he heard the unmistakable sound of kissing.

His shock escalated into rage as the kissing sounds turned into moans and only one word rang through the king’s mind _'MIN_ _E!!!!'_

“Fuck!!!”

Lee Gon had never heard his captain’s voice to be so rough and thick with arousal.

Then there was unmistakable sound of a zipper being opened.

“Enjoy the show Captain!!” came the sultry voice of the faceless man.

Lee Gon felt as if he was underwater. The gasps and groans of Yeon’s voice echoed in his ear. And to his shock he felt himself get hard.

“Woong-ah.. I a..m… close!! Get off!!!” Yeong groaned.

Within minutes Lee Gon clearly heard his Captain of the Royal guard, his best friend cum!! Lee Gon was confirmed he was in the twilight zone or was having a really fucked up dream. THIS. CANNOT. BE. HAPPENING. TO. HIM!!!!

Harsh pants filled the room.

“Woong-ah!! Let me….” Yeong offered!!

“This one was for you Captain!!!! You deserve to blow off some steam!!”

“Apparently, I deserve to be blown by you!!!” Lee Gon heard his Captain grumble; he never knew his friend could be this crass!!!

“Hahahaha!!!! Get lost Yeong!! I’ll get you the information by next week.”

“See you in a few months. Don’t die you little shit!!” and Yeong walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- The King meets the mysterious man!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mature content ahead!! Mentions of abuse.*

Lee Gon sat there shocked into silence for the first time in his life. He knew that a line had been crossed by him today, he had unknowingly bore witness to something very personal in his best friend’s life that he had tried very hard to hide and honestly Lee Gon had no idea how to come back from this.

‘I am so fucked’ Lee Gon thought.

He was so lost in his head that he did not see the figure standing at the entrance of his room.

Cursing himself for not paying attention to his surroundings, his hand immediately went to the combat knife he had strapped on to his inner thigh. Jo Yeong had insisted on short distance combat training, surprisingly enough Lee Gon had taken a liking to knives. He had even become quite good with them, along with other training's he had.

“Your Majesty!!” The guy bowed down in greeting. “I wish you no harm. If you want, I can send a word to your royal guard to come if it makes you comfortable.”

By now Lee Gon knew by the voice that this guy was the same Yeong had the meeting with.

“And you must be Ki-woong! How did you know that it was me?” the King asked seething.

“One of my men recognized Ho-pil, I knew you were on your way before Yeong even entered the room. Ho-pil is the sub captain, everyone knows his face” Ki-woong continued answering Lee Gon’s unanswered question, “Both the Captain and the sub-captain of the Royal Guard to be present together in this locality at the same time is no coincidence, the only logical conclusion that the masked man tailing the Captain is the King himself.”

Lee Gon looked at the guy, mildly impressed. He looked younger than Yeong, probably in his early twenties, but his eyes were ones of an aged soldier who had seen the battlefield and could never leave it behind.

“You should be in the Royal Guards with those smarts.” Lee Gon said, as he crossed his legs and made himself more comfortable, trusting his gut and believing that he was in no real danger.

“Thank You, your Majesty. But Yeong had offered before and my answer still remains no.” Ki-woong answered.

“Why?” Lee Gon asked, genuinely curious. Who would willingly decide to stay behind in a dump place like this and not accept a more stable and comfortable job.

“Because then Yeong will lose his informant, I have built a network of people that keeps me updated on every whispered meeting, exchanged briefcase, verbal contracts and silent handshakes in the underground world of this kingdom. I am Yeong’s eyes and ears in the underground world, if I leave Yeong will be in the dark!! I can’t allow it to happen.”

“Why such loyalty to Yeong? As a citizen of this nation your loyalty should be to her and her sovereign. Not to one single person.” The King asked, narrowing his eyes at the young man, trying to bait him!!

Apparently questioning his loyalty was a sour spot for Ki-Woong because the King saw a flash of anger pass through those eyes.

“Your Majesty, no offence meant but neither this nation nor her sovereign came to my rescue when a bunch of men were putting out their cigarettes on me as if I was an ashtray, when they though that a 16 year old boy was better to be sold to be raped and beaten to death for few bills of money with your face on it. It was Yeong who rescued me then, who arrested those assholes for prostitution and human trafficking but not before beating the bloody pulp out of them. It was Yeong who admitted me to the hospital, took care of my bills, gave me a home…”

“And he did it out of the goodness of his heart, I guess?” Lee Gon interrupted harshly. His insides twisted on even saying it, especially hearing about the cruelty this young man gone through. He could understand why Ki-Woong had an undying loyalty for Yeong.

“Your Majesty, don’t insult yourself by even asking such a stupid question.”

Lee Gon gaped at the audacity of this guy, no one but Yeong had ever talked to him like that!! Had it been Yeong he would have already threatened him with a beheading!!

“Your Majesty, I willingly became Yeong’s informant. I wanted to do something for him that makes his life easier, even if it is by a fraction, I am content with where I am in life because he made it possible for me to have a free life.”

Silence stretched between the two men, but it was not uncomfortable, they had reached an understanding. Before Lee Gon could ask more Ki-Woong continued,

“You better be going. Yeong will throw a hissy fit if he reaches the palace before you. Goodbye Your Majesty.”

Before Ki-Woong could leave Lee Gon stood up, “Irrespective of with whom your loyalties lie, you have been in service to this kingdom and you have my heartfelt thanks and respect for that.”

“Your Majesty, the one I am loyal to, is loyal to you so indirectly I am loyal to you. It’s a circle of loyalty!!”

Lee Gon chuckled at the pun, Ki-Woong indeed knew his way around words.

“Thank you, your Majesty, just promise me something…. Trust Yeong!!!” Ki-Woong said with conviction in his voice and his eyes begging.

“I don’t have to make a promise like that to anyone!! I am the King and I will do what I feel right. Also, next time Yeong is here keep your hands and mouth away from him. No one touches what is mine!”

With these parting words Lee Gon walked away.

Throughout the journey back to the palace his mind processed all he had learned about his Captain in a span of the day. The anger, betrayal, and jealousy everything had settled down. Irrespective of whatever had happened or will happen the one constant in his life has always been Yeong. His trust in him can never be broken, even after today’s event though he was hurt, his trust in Yeong still remains absolute.

So, he decided to wait instead of confronting his Captain!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- The cat is finally out of the bag.
> 
> Thank You for loving this story so much and commenting, it makes my day❤️❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Lee Gon mistakenly brought up that incident 5 months later, while catching up on some light reading at night with Yeong standing guard, his eye caught on the news playing on the TV.

“Yeong-ah, turn that up.”

“Yesterday evening the National Security Council of Kingdom of Corea, released a statement stating that a raid was carried out in an undisclosed location in the Yang pin region of the kingdom, under the suspect of terrorist activities. The raid was carried out as part of a secret ops mission in the late hours of the night. The mission is stated to be success with no casualties from our side. This is a big win for the kingdom and the NSC!!”

“So the wolves were finally hunted down!! I was wondering if it would make the news or would be completely off the books. I guess the report would make its way on my table by tomorrow morning?”

Lee Gon mentioned offhandedly. It took him a second to realize what he had said. When he looked up Yeong’s face had lost all its color as he stood ramrod straight, his muscles locked in tension, eyes wide. He looked like a cornered animal ready to be executed.

Lee Gon sighed mentally, now as the topic was finally brought to light it was better to put everything out in the open.

“Yeong, lock the door, we need to talk.”

He placed his first of the two calls, “Lady Noh, I and Captain Jo have urgent matters to discuss, no one is to disturb us!! Clear out the floor of any guards and do not send anyone to my room until I call you and say otherwise. Yes, even in the morning! Good Night.”

Then he made the last call of the night, “Secretary Mo cancel all my appointments and engagements for the next two days. Same for Captain Jo. Yes, all of them. Good Night.”

Finally taken care of his affairs and making himself and his Captain free of any pressing matters he settled himself for what he knew would be a long and most probably an explosive discussion.

When he finally looked at Yeong, he had gotten some of his skin color back and looked mentally prepared to face whatever consequences his King decides upon.

“Sit down Yeong-ah!!!”

Yeong nodded and took a seat opposite his King.

They both stared at each other in silence, none of them backing down but when finally Yeong lowered his gaze instead of feeling the childish triumph he always felt when he made Yeong submit to his whims for the first time he felt irritation and frustration flare up. He had wanted Yeong to barrel on with questions as if interrogating a witness, had wanted him to reprimand him for taking stupid risks by following him, had wanted him to rave and rant about how he was stuck with an immature king who gave least fucks about his own safety and then demand for an early retirement. But Yeong did nothing of such kind, he lowered his eyes and awaited his sentence like a criminal, already having judged himself for a crime he was not even aware of yet.

Unable to take this distance between them any longer Lee Gon stood up and shouted in frustration, “This!!! This is what I am fucking talking about!! Will you not ask me how the fuck I know about the wolves more clearly the traitor’s followers?”

“I already know.” Came the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Tension rises between the King and his Captain!


	9. Chapter 9

Lee Gon looked at Yeong in surprise.

“What??” he questioned

“I already know.” The answer was delivered in that same clipped manner, no emotion behind it.

“Look at me Yeong!!” Lee Gon asked while keeping his anger in check. But when his demand was met with no action and just silence, his fuse blew up

“Fucking look at me when I am talking to you Yeong!! This is your Kings order.” He shouted.

Hazel eyes met his and he could not stop himself from asking, “Is that what our friendship has been reduced to Yeong-ah? Have the last 22 years of companionship, friendship, brother-hood all been reduced to the relationship of King and his servant?” this question had been plaguing Lee Gon since that day he had followed Yeong and realized he was very much unaware of what was happening in the life of the person he considers his best friend.

“Your Majesty, No!!!” Yeong looked genuinely appalled by such a question.

“Drop the formalities just this once Yeong-ah!! My heart won’t be able to take it at this time.” Lee Gon asked honestly. He was done with being Yeong’s king for this moment. He wanted to destroy this chasm between them, and he finally was acting on the vow he made to himself that day!

“Hyung!!!” this single word from Yeong’s mouth made something loosen a tight knot in Lee Gon’s heart.

“Hyung!! Don’t ever think that our friendship has been lost or reduced to just duty.”

“Then what do you want me to think Yeong-ah!! We don’t talk anymore; you are no longer honest with me!!!”

“Hyung That’s not true!!!” Yeong looked aghast, as if he was physically stabbed on hearing that the king thought he was no longer an honest man.

“Oh really, in the last few years have you once told me that I was being a shitty friend!! Have you once come to my room talking about how you miss your father, have you once mentioned to me that you had gotten back in touch with your mother!! Hell have you even asked me why I didn’t fucking wish you on your own birthday?”

This was not what Yeong had been expecting, he looked shocked as he tried to gather a response Lee Gon continued

“Yeong-ah what are we?”

“Hyung??” Yeong asked confused, he had no idea where Lee Gon was going with this conversation

“What relationship do we have? That of King and servant, King and bodyguard, King and babysitter, King and his unbreakable sword? If your answer is any of the following, I will hit you.” Lee Gon said seriously.

It took a minute but when Yeong finally answered softly.

“Friends, brothers, partners in crime!!”

Lee Gon felt his eyes prick!!

“Yes!!! But it has been years since we have just been Lee Gon and Jo Yeong around each other. Yeong-ah when did I stopped being just Lee Gon around you and only became the King? When did I started to lose us? And why did you not let me know!!! You were supposed to be my only thread to having some sort of a normal in this royal life and you just let it snap. You let me drift away Yeong-ah!!!”

Lee Gon felt exposed as he poured his heart out, his fears, vulnerability, mistakes and anger. He decided to focus on the latter.

With renewed anger he took long strides and walked right into the personal space of his Captain and shoved him back.

“Tell me Yeong!! Why did you let this happen to us?? Tell me why you felt it was okay for me to be the rudest asshole to you and still claim to be your best friend!!”

He kept on shoving Yeong till his back hit the wall, demanding answers until Yeong finally snapped.

“Cause I fucking love you.” Yeong shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Emotions come pouring out!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of bullying*

_“Cause I fucking love you.”_

Gon’s heart skipped a beat when he heard this.

But Yeong did not stop at just that, the floodgates had finally opened.

“Get off your high horse Gon if you think you are the rudest asshole I have come across. I’ll tell you about rude assholes who smiled and faked friendships with me but called me a cock-slut and a whore behind my back, who wrote filthy slurs on my lockers and sent me sex toys as a sick joke, who were cowards to never say anything to my face because they were scared, scared of the gay kid who was the son of the most powerful man in the Royal Guard and was best friends with the King himself. I let you drift into your Kingly role, it did not bother me that you were no longer a shoulder for me to cry on and share my feeling with, or that you forgot my birthday!! Cause all these trivial things did not matter to me, being your Captain, being your unbreakable sword, being next to you every day of my life was enough!!"

Yeong was on roll and everything just came pouring out.

"This is me living the best version of the life I could have ever imagined. I was scared to lose this friendship, this camaraderie we shared, scared that one day I would not be able to control my feelings for you and do something stupid, like tell you how I feel or kiss you!!! I was scared to let my feelings come in between my duty, one slip I make can have deadly consequences for you!! You can fucking die if I make even one single mistake. I would not allow something as insignificant as my feelings to destroy everything!!

So Yes!!! after becoming your Captain I decided that a professional distance between us was a better than falling back into the familiar bubble of intimacy we used to share.”

By the end of his rant, Yeong was heaving.

This new information made a plethora of emotions rise within Lee Gon, the joy on hearing the love confession, uncontrolled rage towards those who bullied and abused his Yeong, sadness for Yeong who had lived his life with so much secrecy in fear of causing backlash towards his King and gratitude towards all the gods he knew for thinking he was worthy enough to have someone like Yeong in his life. But the one that dominated was anger, anger at his Captain.

Lee Gon, pushed him into the wall one more time, pressed his body to Yeong’s and growled angrily, “Never!! Never again say that your feelings are insignificant!!”

The sudden anger made the shorter man look up, right into the eyes of his King.

Before Yeong could process the statement, Lee Gon was bending down and smashing his lips to the ones he had been dreaming about for the last 5 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- The unbreakable sword finally breaks.
> 
> Thank you for giving this story so much love. I absolutely love reading your comments!! Please keep on letting me know how you feel about the story!!


	11. Chapter 11

Jo Yeong was known to think fast on his feet, he was trained to improvise any situation, but the second he felt his King kissing him his mind abandoned him.

He was too shocked to even respond back properly.

It took him almost a minute for his brain to restart and with it came the overwhelming emotions of shame and anger.

He grabbed his king by his arms and pushed him away firmly.

He dropped his eyes to the ground, refusing to let the man he loved and served with all his heart see them get teary for such a stupid reason.

He could feel the king struggle in his grip, but he did not relent.

“Yeong-ah!!!”

“No, please don’t!!!” he said, hating the hitch breaking his voice.

“Yeong-ah” Lee Gon tries again but he is again stopped, this time more firmly and angrily.

“No, you don’t get to do this, you don’t get to pity me!!! NOT YOU!!!” he spat out angrily.

“No, Yeong-ah!!!!! You’re mista…” But the king is again cut off!!

“No, No, No!!! I need to get out of here!!!”

Lee Gon could clearly see that Yeong was panicking, and if he let him walk away now their relationship would be broken forever. So he tried again to break the hold his captain had over him and as soon as he was free he pulled Yeong’s struggling body against his and held him tightly.

“Yeong-ah calm down!!” He whispered soothingly in his captain’s ear but his struggles did not stop.

Lee Gon could feel Yeong’s heart thumping wildly against his chest, could hear his ragged breaths and he knew if he did not stop this panic attack, he would soon have Yeong fainting due to hyperventilation.

He pulled Yeong back and used his best commanding voice.

“Look at me Yeong, Breath!! You have to breath with me..”

“I..I.. aa.. Cann..ttt…”

“Yes you can!!! Follow my breathing pattern!! Deep breath in.. hold it.. 1,2, 3.. now exhale.”

“Yeong-ah, try again!! Yes!! Good now hold it.. now exhale!!! Good”

Slowly and steadily by the time Yeong was able to breath and calm down Lee Gon had already removed his signature trench coat, followed by his coat jacket, tie and had loosed up a few buttons to allow him to breathe and not feel suffocated. 

Yeong sat at the couch looking dazed at his friend, he felt so tired and sleepy but there were things they needed to talk about and clear out and he forgot what else but he knew there was a pressing matter that they had to discuss.

“Yeong-ah here take a sip” and then a glass of water was gently placed near his lips, he sipped obediently.

“Do you trust me?” Lee Gon asked as he removed the glass of water.

‘Always!!’ Yeong had wanted to answer but no sound passed by his lips. He tried again but again nothing, so he nodded his head helplessly and hung his head in shame, betrayed by his own body as it felt heavy and his head felt like cotton candy.

His chin was tipped to the side and as he started in the eyes of his king, he couldn’t stop the tears this time, Lee Gon gently swiped them, “Let them out Yeong-ah!! You’ve been strong for too long.”

Lee Gon held his captain tightly; he tucked his head under his chain and kept on caressing his hair as he felt his shirt grow wet with silent tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- A beautiful dream


	12. Chapter 12

“Yeong-ah!!!” Lee Gon called out softly when the tears had run dry.

“Hmmm…”

“Come on, get up!!!” then helped his friend to his closet where he made him sit on the lush parlor chair.

Now more aware of his actions and finally getting his voice back, Yeong tried to protest but was immediately shushed.

He watched as his king filled a bowl of water and get a few towels from the bathroom, sit on his knees in front of him and took his shirt off. Then he proceeded to diligently wipe his chest and arms with the wet towel, he lingered at every scar that lay on his skin for extra few seconds but did not break the silence that had settled over them.

When Lee Gon was done with his upper part of the body, he made him wear one of his night shirts. He removed his shoes and socks, but as his hands made their way to the buckle of the belt, he felt himself get tense!!! Those hands stayed unmoved until he relaxed. Lee Gon unbuckled his belt and helped him get rid of his pants, then proceeded to give the same attention to his legs in wiping them down. When he was dressed in the paired-up pajama bottoms, Lee Gon removed the wash bowl and came with one warm towel, with which he gently wiped his face.

Throughout this process Yeong felt as if he was dreaming this moment and he decided that even if this dream would cause him heartbreak in the morning it was too perfect, too close to what he yearned for so he'll rather keep on dreaming!!!

Soon he was directed towards the large bed, at the bedside table his watch, gun and earpiece sat next to Lee Gon’s watch and riding crop as if they had always belonged there. This mere image of domesticity that could have been a reality in a different life made Yeong want to laugh at himself!!!

As Yeong lied down he was immediately pulled in the arms of his King.

“Yeong-ah!!”

In the moonlight drowned room, Yeong turned to look at his King and in those eyes, he only found pure honesty. So, for the first time in his life, Yeong threw caution to the wind and decided to be selfish for once and thought ‘just for today, let me have this!!’

He cupped his king’s face and whispered, “I love you Gon!!!” then leaned forward to kiss him. This kiss felt more real than the one they shared before, Gon immediately took charge and tilted his head to slot their lips at a perfect angle, when Gon swiped his tongue at Yeong’s lower lip seeking entrance, he let out a needy whine and immediately opened then up. They kissed until they both separated for oxygen, Gon could easily see the lust clouding his partner’s eyes but he knew this was not the right time for them to continue, so he pulled Yeong in to his arms and kissed his temple and whispered in his ear, “Good night my dear Yeong.”

Yeong smiled and relaxed into the arms of the man he had loved since he was a kid, he tucked his face in the long expanse of Gon’s neck, kissed him there softly and whispered into his skin, “Good night Gon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Confession.
> 
> Thank You everyone for so much love for this story, I'm really enjoying writing it and reading your comments are the highlight of my days :)  
> Next chapter would be up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mature Content. Smut!*

Yeong woke up to sunlight hitting his face, he turned and snuggled into the warmth at his side. He had the most beautiful dream last night and he wished that it had continued in the morning. He was in the habit to wake up at dawn since his teen years, this was the first time in years where he had such a long and peaceful sleep, no military drills or alarms disturbing him. When he felt arms tighten at his waist, he opened his eyes to Lee Gon’s sleepy smile and bed hair!!

‘Hmm.. Maybe I’m still dreaming!!’ Yeong mused out loudly, anyway he was in no hurry to wake up.

Gon chuckled!! “You’re not dreaming Yeong-ah!!!”

This shattered Yeong’s illusion of the dream and he gasped horrified as the memories of last night hit him like a freight train!!! What he had always feared finally came to pass.

Before he could even think of fleeing the bed he was being pinned down into the bed, by Lee Gon as he rolled over him.

“Pyeha!!!!” Yeong exclaimed scandalously.

“That’s not what you called me last night Yeong-ah!! I will not accept anything else.” Lee Gon could easily presume what was going on his Captain’s head this moment, and he would not let Yeong leave this bed until he has said what he wants to say.

Yeong tried to struggle and free himself but he could not move an inch, after all the king was trained by him only.

Lee Gon let him struggle until Yeong finally called out, “Hyung!!!” in annoyance.

The triumph Lee Gon felt at the familiarity was unparalleled to anything!! He had finally started to melt his friend’s cold and professional persona around him.

“Good morning Yeong-ah!! We have lots to talk about.. but before any of that….” Le Goon swooped down and claimed the captain’s lips in a searing kiss.

Yeong couldn’t stop himself from reciprocating, now he struggled for different purposes. He wanted to get his arms free so he could run them through Gon’s soft tresses, but his King gave him no leeway.

Yeong tore his lips from the King’s and muffled his moans in the broad shoulders as Gon lowered his body and grind his hardness into his.

“Look what you do to me Yeong-ah!!” Gon whispered hotly in his ears!!

“AAhhh!!! Go..nn!!! Plea…se!!!!” Yeong was going crazy!! This was too much too fast, he felt overwhelmed in all the best ways as waves of pleasure crashed into his body.

Lee Gon trailed kisses from his ear to his jaw to the junction of neck and shoulder, biting and sucking at the neck all the while moving his hips along with Yeong’s in a perfect rhythm where both their cocks aligned at each thrust. 

Yeong felt himself throttle towards his release, he was panting hard into the King’s shoulder, not having the freedom to do much.

“Cl..os…ee” Yeong warned

Everything stopped!!!!

“Hyung!!” Yeong screamed out in despair. ‘He was so fucking close to cuming!!’

“I love you Yeong-ah!!! This is no one time tumble in the bed, this is no getting it out of the system, this is no experiment or a means to an end. I. LOVE.YOU” Lee Gon punctuated each word with force, wanting, needing Yeong to understand. “I will court you; I will make you feel worthy of my love because this is all that I can ever give you!! I will feel honored to be allowed to love you like my partner, my consort, my boyfriend, my better half, my husband!!! Will you allow me to love you Yeong-ah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Yeong's answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mature Content. Smut!*

Yeong already had tears running down his face since he heard Lee Gon say ‘I LOVE YOU’. He couldn’t believe his ears as Gon declared his feelings, proceeded to propose him and ask for his permission in the same sentence. But years of discipline of suppressing, hiding, fearing his true feelings does not go away in one night.

“But Hyung!!!” he interferes, trying to stop this madness before he gives into his weakness, becomes selfish and says Yes!!! He now knew that Gon loved him truly and sincerely, he could contently live his life with this knowledge itself.

“No but’s or what ifs!!! I have always been selfish, taken what I wanted, but this time I want to be selfish with your permission. I want to love you for myself and for you!!! Please Yeong-ah say Yes!! Please!!!” Gon begged, this was his last option. If Yeong still said No he will take the rejection gracefully but will still love his friend. He will never ever impose his will on him, especially for something so special.

Gon’s thought process was interrupted by a small “Yes!!!”

“Yes?? Yes??” Gon asked once more to be sure. His heart beating wildly, hoping he had not heard wrong.

“Yes Gon!!” Yeong answered with no hesitation.

Within seconds they both were kissing again, this kiss held years of love and longing on both ends, tears flowed freely form both pair of eyes as they kept on kissing, even as they ran out of air no pair of lips left the skin of other’s. Yeong finally free of the King’s hold used his hands to drag the shirt off Gon’s broad shoulders as his legs intertwined with the long ones to again resume the rhythm they had before. Moans and gasps filled the room as the two lovers wrapped around themselves.

“Gon!!! Gon!! Aaa..hh Go..nn” Yeong chanted deliriously, having been on edge for long was driving him crazy.

“Cum for me my dear Yeong-ah!!” Gon whispered filthily into Yeong’s ears.

Yeong’s body went taut and groaned deeply into his throat as he reached his climax!!

Lee Gon immediately followed, moaning loudly in his partner’s ears.

It took them both a few minutes to come down from their pleasure induced high!!

“Gon!! Get off you’re heavy!!” Yeong complained.

Gon rolled off him halfheartedly, expecting Yeong to head to the bathroom immediately but was surprised as Yeong latched on to him and tucked his face in his neck.

Gon sensing the change in mood, cuddled up to his partner asking gently, “Yeong-ah!!”

“A minute!! I just need a minute!!”

He let Yeong take deep calming breaths, while caressing his back and hair to give him whatever comfort he could give right now.

After some time when Yeong had calmed down he asked the one question that was plaguing his mind the most, “This is real right Gon? This is no prank or something….”

He couldn’t even finish his statement as he was being kissed again.

“This is real Yeong!! I don’t know who or what made you think that a declaration of love can ever be a prank or anything else but sincere, but this is hundred percent legit. I Love You!!!” Gon said with full conviction.

Yeong nodded and the snuggled back in.

“Yeong-ah, morning cuddles are my favorite, but we really need to get out of our pants!! It’s started to get really uncomfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Lady Noh loves her boys  
> The last episode of TKTEM was so good, I am so happy with how it ended.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of bullying*

Yeong made his way out of the bathroom dressed in Gon’s robe, toweling his hair dry when he stopped in shock on seeing Lady Noh arranging their breakfast on the table.

“Yeong-ah come, come.. His majesty ordered all your favorite dishes from the kitchen.” She chirped happily.

“Lady Noh!!!” he greeted her softly, he felt extremely conscious of himself right now. Present in the King’s chamber dressed only in the King’s robe, freshly showered, with a trail of hickeys littered over his neck it took no detective to guess what had transpired between the king and his captain. He could feel himself flush with embarrassment, he turned to flee back into the bathroom when Lady Noh called him out!!

“Yeong-ah. Come sit with me.”

He had no choice but to obey the elder’s command. Lady Noh was the only mother figure in both his and Gon’s life. After his own mother had moved away at the age of 6, they both were looked after by Lady Noh, from their punishments for causing havoc in the castle to their rewards for doing well in school and for accomplishments all were given by her. She was the only one whose commands Yeong would always follow after his King’s.

He sat in front of Lady Noh, his back straight and body tense, unable to meet her eyes.

“His Majesty was so jealous when you had come home from school one day filled with stories of your new friend!! I think you were in high school at that time. Aigoo!! he had ranted and ranted and ranted after you had left for home. ‘He is my unbreakable sword’, ‘how could he keep on taking about this new friend’, ‘this new friend, that new friend.’ I don’t think he understood that you were allowed to have a life of your own, a life that did not revolve around him.”

Yeong looked at the court lady surprised. This was not the conversation he thought he would be having. A walk down the memory lane to his childhood was something he usually avoided.

“I was happy that you had a friend who was not the King.”

“Really?” Yeong asked, he always though that Lady Noh preferred him to always be attentive towards the king.

“Yes, you silly child. You both are like my own sons. Whatever little form of normality you both could have always made me happy.” She reprimanded him gently.

Yeong gave a genuine smile to her. She had that aura about her that made you gravitate towards her for comfort.

“And then one day you had come to the palace, with hastily wiped tears and a haunted look in your eyes. You never mentioned that friend again. I heard you sob and scream in the bathroom, there was so much hurt and anguish in your voice that day, but the King was sick and he needed me by his side so I left you, I left my hurting child alone.”

Yeong remembered that day vividly, he had liked that friend of his and finally gathered up the courage to ask him out on a date, he had not only been ruthlessly turned down but was called profanities and beaten by that guy and his group of bastards. He was only 15 that time, the bullying had continued for weeks until one day the gang had suddenly dropped out of school for no reason. But by then the damage had been already done, Yeong had lost all trust in the concept of love and friendship beyond his king, he decided to never fall in love with another guy and suppress the ‘gay’ within him. He had enlisted in the army the next year and had moved on in life towards his goal of being by his King’s unbreakable sword, never to look back.

“Yeong-ah I am so sorry for that day!!!” Lady Noh apologized as tears made their way down her wrinkled cheeks. She had always been regretful of her actions that day,

In a flash Yeong was by her side, gently wiping away her tears, “Lady Noh, you never ever have to apologize for choosing the King over me!! Never!!”

“But…”

“No, we love him as our own. But he is the King, he will always come first.” Yeong reminded her.

Lady Noh smiled and cupped the young man’s cheeks as if he were a child. Yeong leaned into her hand and smiled at her.

“You’ve grown up into a fine young man, Yeong-ah!! Your father would be proud of you, I am proud of you.” She said and then kissed him on his forehead.

Yeong basked in this rare moment of kinship, they both were in the same boat, they both loved the same person with all their heart but they both also had a duty towards him. And for them duty will always come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Yeong's old secrets finally see the light of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of bullying*

“I have one more confession.” Lady Noh continued.

“I found the letters in your bag!!”

“What letters?” Yeong asked confused.

“The letters those kids had written you!!!”

Yeong tensed again. This was one of his biggest kept secrets of his childhood, he had made sure that no eyes ever fell on those letters.

“Lady Noh!!!” He stood up from his place, genuinely hurt for the first time by her.

“They were mine!!! You had no right over them!!” He almost shouted at the old lady.

“Yeong-ah, I will not have you talk to me like that!!” Lady Noh said sternly.

“I will not apologize. But you crossed a line Lady Noh!!” He said with barely concealed anger.

“What is going on here?”

The King’s voice had them freezing momentarily.

“Nothing Hyung!!” Yeong immediately replied.

“Yeong is angry at me.” Lady Noh said truthfully.

Yeong glared at the old lady, now both angry and betrayed.

“What made my Captain so pissed off at you, Lady Noh?” the king asked playfully, as he went and stood by the old lady.

“Hyung, its nothing!!” Yeong tried again. This was turning out to be a disaster.

“I found some letters in Yeong’s bag, back when he was in high school.”

“Love letters??” the king teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

Had the situation not been serious both Lady Noh and Yeong would have found it adorable.

“I wish, your Majesty!!! They were so vile and disgusting!! I couldn’t stop my tears while reading those. I could not believe that kids could be so cruel and ruthless.”

All playfulness vanished from Gon’s demeanor, he turned to look his Captain to find him standing with his back to him, fingers curled into tight fists.

“Lady Noh!! What are you talking about?” he asked seriously.

“There were some guys in school who were bullying Yeong-ah, they wrote such atrocious and nasty things in those letters. It was during that time when you had fallen sick and were bed ridden for almost a month. I asked one of the royal guards to keep an eye on Yeong-ah, he reported me that they used to ambush him in alleyways, beat him and call him bad words. I sent a copy of the letters to their parents and an official notice of misconduct from the palace, they were to drop out of the school and move away from the kingdom. This was all I could do at that moment.” Lady Noh confessed.

“You did well Lady Noh!! Thank you for telling me.” Gon replied sincerely.

“I protect my own, Your Majesty.” Lady Noh replied while looking at Yeong’s back.

“I’ll leave you guys to talk. Make sure he eats something your Majesty.” She said softly then walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- 'was getting together a mistake?'


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of Bullying, Internalized homophobia.*

“Yeong-ah!!”

“Yeong-ah!!”

“Let me guess the rude assholes you were talking about last night. Lady Noh is referring to them?”

“Different assholes!” Yeong replied, still turned away from him.

Lee Gon let out a frustrated sigh and thought, ‘What the fuck had happened to his Yeong-ah outside the palace walls?’

“What I don’t understand Yeong is, you were more than capable of handling a bunch of bullies by then, you had started your training at the age of 10. Why did you not teach those fuckers a lesson?” Lee Gon asked

Yeong finally turned to look at him, “Do you really want to know, Pyeha?”

The King nodded, he was done with things being kept from him.

“I was ordered to behave properly. Father had made it very clear that my actions reflected the actions of the palace. Having brawls or complains from the school were not acceptable. So I kept quiet.”

Lee Gon was fuming by the end of his captain’s explanation. 

“You think getting beaten up, not standing up for yourself, being bullied and keeping silent is a message that the palace wants to give?” Lee Gon snapped at Yeong.

“It was 10 years back, I had just asked the son of a chaebol out for a date!! Things were not so open and accepting back then. So yes, I kept quiet and took the beating.” Yeong replied, defending his decision.

“Yeong, being gay has never been illegal in this Kingdom. What were you so afraid of?” Lee Gon asked exasperated!!

“Yes it’s not illegal to be gay. But it was frowned upon, looked at with disdain, especially when you’re someone close to the King. Before you officially took charge at the age of 20, things were run differently at the palace. The old, orthodox ways still ruled. You changed that, when you purged the castle of the old employees, set up a new cabinet, spoke publicly in support for the LGBTQ community, for god’s sake you’ve been taking part in the pride parades since you allowed them to happen. Don’t you understand!! You have changed this kingdom for the better in so many ways. But back then they would have separated me from you if it had gotten out that I was gay!!” Yeong cried out.

Lee Gon stood rooted to his spot thinking ‘How much has this man given up on, just to stay with me?’

“So yes, I kept quiet, I let those fuckers think that they got the upper hand.” Yeong looked straight in the eyes of his king then continued, “And I will go through that again if it means I get to be next to you.”

“Yeong-ah!!” Lee Gon wanted to apologize, he wanted to apologize for all his Captain had given up for him, he wanted to apologize for everything! But he knew if he did that, he would only cause pain and hurt to his Yeong, so he kept quiet.

“What did you do with those letters?” Lee Gon asked.

“I burned them before enlistment. They were of no use to me.”

“Why not before? What purpose they served then?” Lee Gon questioned but was not surprised when it went unanswered.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, both the king and the Captain of his royal guard suddenly felt an unease settle within themselves. They had fought before too, their fights were legendary in the palace. The palace came alive with tension and entertainment when they both fought, Lady Noh and Secretary Mo had a long-standing betting pool between them, and the palace workers had their own. Silent treatments, yelling across the floors even running after each other was a common site in the palace but no fight had ever made them feel uncomfortable with each other.

But this silence was making them feel strangers, which brought panic in both. They had confessed their love the previous night only and here they stood few hours later feeling suffocated.

‘Did they make a mistake?’ they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- The King has a realization.


	18. Chapter 18

Lee Gon immediately dismissed the thought.

But he could see the insecurity and doubt linger in Yeong’s eyes. The King would not have that, he walked determined towards Yeong and cupped his face, “We will sort things out Yeong-ah!!! You have kept a lot of secrets from me, no doubt to protect me. But now I deserve to know them.”

“Pyeha!!” he protested weekly

“No Yeong-ah. We have 2 days to ourselves!! For these 2 days I am not your King, I want to know all your secrets, I want to know you for YOU!!!”

He leaned his forehead against Yeong’s and looked him in the eyes, “I love you Yeong-ah!! If I have to say it infinite times to make you believe in me then I will do so, If I have to spend this lifetime making you believe in my love, I will do so, but we cannot have any more secrets between us. I want this relationship, I want us!!”

“Hyung!! Are you sure? Do you know what are you getting into? You could have anyone in this whole kingdom!! I am just your Captain.” Yeong asked with uncertainty.

Lee Gon tightened his hold on Yeong and snaked an arm around his waist to push his body against his, “You are not just my Captain Yeong-ah!! You are my friend, my companion, you have been my shadow since I have known what pain and loss is. You’ve been my unbreakable sword, my constant, my rock since I’ve been 8 years old. You're the only one I trust with my eyes closed, I trust you with my life, my feelings and my heart. It took me years to understand that the sinking feeling I felt whenever I saw you being familiar with someone else was jealousy. I am possessive of people who are mine. And you’ve been mine since the day I gave you that sword.”

Yeong let himself be held in his King’s embrace. His heart wanting to believe that yes, he is that lucky to have a wish he never even had the courage to say out loud be fulfilled but his mind wanting to run away and hide. The strategist in him yelling at how there was no protocol of the King ever dating his Captain, the friend worried about the political implications, the 15 year old Yeong he had buried deep within himself scared to come out and be himself, scared of the inevitable doom!!

Lee Gon felt his lover’s arms trace his and clutch his shirt, he felt the very second Yeong surrendered himself to his king as his knees gave out and he fell to his knees.

“It’s too much Hyung, It’s too much!!! I don’t know what to do!!!” Yeong whispered brokenly.

Lee Gon sank to his knees and hugged his lover tightly. Hating the anguish in his Yeong’s eyes, hating that abuse and duty has made the strongest man he’s ever known scared to accept the love he deserves, hating himself for taking so long to realize his feelings, never understanding how his Yeong had suffered for years in silence never complaining, never demanding. Yeong had dedicated every piece of his soul, body, and mind in loving and protecting his King.

Now it was time for his King to do the same for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Gon takes a calculated risk, while completely forgetting the variable that is his Captain.


	19. Chapter 19

“We love each other and if I have to go to war with my own Kingdom to keep you by my side, I will do so.” Lee Gon whispered with conviction in his lover’s ears.

Yeong gasped in shock and pushed Gon away, “That’s treason Your Majesty!!” he said outraged.

“Being the King of this nation has taken way too much from me, my mother, my father, my childhood, all it has given me is blood and tears.” Gon let out his darkest secret, the tinge of resentment for being born of royal blood that he had hidden away in the deep corners of his heart. “I will not let them take you away from me.” Gon said with anger swimming in his eyes.

Yeong dragged the King with his lapels close, faces inches apart their breaths mingling as anger radiated off both.

“Promise me Gon!! You will not forsake your own Kingdome for our love.” Yeong demanded

“Only if you stay by my side, not afraid of any fucking consequences. Love me like you have always dreamed of!!” Gon replied with a sinister smirk on his face.

Yeong had always known how brilliantly manipulative and cunning his King was behind his youthful and charming persona. He had never expected to be on the receiving end of one of the tactics his King usually preserved for stubborn, non-cooperative diplomats and politicians.

Lee Gon’s triumph on seeing his Captain fall for his trap was short lived as the very next second he was being pinned to the floor of his chambers with his wrists trapped over his head.

“Yeong-ah!!!” Gon shouted out surprised.

“You think just because you are the King you can play dirty.” Yeong growled angrily.

He pinned both of Gon’s wrists in one hand and with the other he grabbed Gon’s hair and yanked hard.

“Ahh!!!” Gon let out a pained moan, completely turned on by seeing this dominant and pissed off side of his lover.

“You think you are that smart that you can fool me?”

“I.. I am.. that sm..mmart… after…all. I am a mathe.. mathematic…cian” Gon said out between gasps as Yeong had slotted his thigh between his legs and was rocking it over his now rapidly hardening member.

Yeong let out an irritated noise, he looked into Gon’s eyes and tightened his hold on his hair, making the lust filled eyes of the King focus back on him. Without breaking eye contact he leaned down to hover his lips over the King’s deliberately not touching and wetting them with his tongue, observing as the King’s eyes trace every movement. Yeong had already predicted Gon’s next move and leaned back as Gon arched his head to chase his plump lips.

“No..ooo” Gon called out disappointed.

Yeong teased his King like this till Gon was a panting mess under him. All the anger had drained out of the King and all his body and mind could understand was what Yeong was making him feel.

“You own me Gon, you have owned me since I was 4 years old. I love you way too much to ever let you ruin yourself or your Kingdom!! I vowed to protect you and if it means I have to protect you from yourself, I will!! My duty will always come first!! So promise me Gon. Promise to never push me like this ever again. I don’t like my duty to be toyed with like a bargaining chip. Promise me that you will never make me choose between my duty and you!! Promise me that you will never make me fight you!! Cause I will and I will win, and it would break me. Promise me Gon!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Gon and Yeong make peace.


	20. Chapter 20

“I Promise” Gon promised, feeling tears run down sideways into his temple!!

“Then I promise to always by your side, as your Captain, as your friend, as your unbreakable sword and as your lover.” Yeong replied.

Gon let out a relived sob on hearing the admission.

Yeong finally captured his King’s lips in a searing kiss, Gon offered no resistance as Yeong’s tongue made its way into his mouth. They both ravaged each other like long lost lovers finally reunited. Gon was overwhelmed and disappointed when Yeong rolled over, next to him. Both breathing hard, still very clearly aroused but having lost the heat of the moment to finish.

“I’m sorry” Gon said regretfully.

“I forgive you. But remember Gon the day you decide to destroy yourself in my name or for us, you would lose me because that person would be a stranger to me. I love you for the person you are now and always have been.” Yeong said somberly, before pressing his lips against his in a sweet kiss as he got up from the floor and walked away towards the closet.

Gon lied there on the floor, getting his breathing in control, his impromptu scheming completely backfired on him.

Yeong made his way back to the room, now dressed in one of the King’s sweater that completely drowned him and a pair of sweatpants, he gave out a hand to pull Gon from his position on the floor. They both made their way to the breakfast table and sat down. After 15 mins of silence Lee Gon gave out a loud chuckle, Yeong looked up from his phone where he was checking on his mails.

“What?” he asked

“Many would have found the gesture of the King going to war against his own kingdom for love very romantic.” Gon explained.

Yeong pinned him with an unimpressed stare, “I am not most people.”

“Don’t I know it.” Gon said fondly.

Yeong put his phone down and placed his hand on the table, palm turned upward, Gon immediately placed his hand in the offered one, feeling the warmth seep into his very being.

“I don’t understand it but I get your anger and resentment. Its true uneasy lies the head that wears the crown!! But you are the King of this nation, and you can’t run away from it, even for love.”

Gon felt properly chided for his earlier actions and nodded in response.

“You’re not alone Pyeha. You’ll always have me by your side.” Yeong comforted his King.

“So you won’t wake up one day and regret getting into a relationship with the King, or freak out over this?” Gon asked. All of Yeong’s actions till now have indicated how unsure of this relationship he was.

“Off course I am going to freak out Gon. You are the fucking King, there is no precedent of a king and Captain of Royal Guard ever dating before. New protocols will have to be drawn up, I’ll have to go through some more trainings and scrutiny where I’ll have to prove to a bunch of military officials that we being in a relationship will not affect my ability of do my duty. Your PR team will be in a hell of its own, different plans will be discussed for you and us to come out publicly. There will be so much to do. So yes, I will freak out, I will rant and tell you multiple times that we made a mistake. Might even push you into breaking up with me and settle for a nice girl which will not cause so much trouble. But regret this? NEVER.” Yeong said affectionately as he squeezed their hands.

“You’ve thought about this before!!” Gon concluded after listening Yeong list out multiple things that would need to be done soon.

“Well a man can always dream.” Yeong replied flushed, a subtle pink gracing his cheeks and neck.

Lee Gon let out an elated laugh.

“And I’m not settling down with some girl just because it’ll be easier. I’m the King, being my consort would be messy for anyone but you. You my dear Yeong-ah are loved by everyone in this palace, are loved by the people of this kingdom and the most importantly you are loved by me.” The King answered honestly as he leaned for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking by this story for so long.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.   
> Leave kudos and comments to lemme know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Next chapter- Fated to be together.


	21. Chapter 21

They had spent the day talking about everything to nothing, laughing over their childhood incidents, remembering their parents, military experiences. The King learned that his Captain hated seafood, was a dog person, and was as skeptical about the Prime Minister as Lady Noh!

“You paint?” Gon asked astonished.

Yeong let out a small smile, “I used to. But now it’s rare.”

“I’ve never seen you with a brush!” Gon teased

“Because you’ve always seen me on duty since I’ve come back from the military, Pyeha.”

The truth in his statement made Gon hurt because he never really realized that Yeong had a life of his own, had hobbies, dreams, and aspirations that he had pushed aside to choose his King over everything.

“Do you regret it?” Gon asked in a small voice.

“What painting?” Yeong chuckled.

“No, following me that day all those years ago. Sticking to my side after I gave you the title of the Unbreakable sword, taking that title seriously and coming through. Being my Captain, going through so much shit and still never losing hope and faith in me. Waiting always waiting in silence, never asking for anything.”

“Gon!! You still don’t understand, do you?” Yeong asked in wonder

“What??” he asked confused.

“The first time I saw you, perched up on my father’s lap on your coronation day, the only thing I could think was, ‘He is going to be the king!! He should be happier.’ Then I saw you performing your first duty as King, at the funeral of the former King and the whole nation just stood by, the whole royal palace just stood by and watched an eight year only cry on his knees! It was so archaic and unkind, and when my father encouraged me go and talk to that boy, by then all I needed was just permission. Why do you think I was carrying around two cookies back then? I knew the second I saw you that we were fated to be together. Everything I have ever done in my life, each decision is tied to you, and there was nothing to ever give up. I would follow you till the end of my life, into any battlefield, any war zone, and any infinity.”

Gon let out a teary chuckle as he heard the admission.

Yeong got out of his chair and climbed onto his King’s lap. He held his lover tightly and whispered sweet nothings in his ears.

When Lady Noh came with their lunch Yeong had apologized for his rudeness and thanked her for taking care of him and keeping an eye on him when he thought he was all alone. The three had ended up talking for hours, sharing stories and reminiscing. It has been years since laughter had boomed so carefree in Gwangyeongjeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Let the secrets come out.  
> Anyone whose still reading this story, I hope you're enjoying it.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	22. Chapter 22

It was late in the night, Yeong laid snuggled in Gon’s arms, the King tracing fingers over his back, waxing invisible mathematical equations.

“Gon” Yeong called out softly, not disturbing the serene atmosphere.

“Hmmm….” The King let out a content noise.

“You can ask your questions now.”

The fingers froze for a second before continuing to finish the last few variables of Euler's Identity.

Gon would have preferred to have Yeong facing him for this conversation, but if his partner preferred to talk now, he will not deny him that.

“Are you sure?”

“Hmmm..” now it was Yeong’s turn to hum out his acknowledgement.

“How did you know that I followed you that day?”

Yeong chuckled warmly, “I am the Captain of the Royal Guards, Pyeha. All officials, soldiers, and guards report to me by the end of day. I noticed the blank in sub captain Seok’s schedule, the only other person who has the authority to command him apart from me is you. It was very sneaky of you to ask Secretary Mo to change your schedule after I logged out of the system for the day.”

“But how did you reach the conclusion that we followed you?” Gon asked confused.

“You guys took an unmarked car, but it was still palace issued, with GPS trackers. A car issued by Ho-pil, having the same road map as mine, and your abrupt change in the schedule. It was no brainer, Your Majesty.”

“Ahhh!!! From next time I should ask Sub captain to take a civilian car instead.” Gon mused out loud.

“There will be no next time!” Yeong commanded.

Gon laughed softly, neither confirming nor denying his Captain’s demand.

“Ki Woong?” Gon asked gently, knowing he will be a sensitive topic for his Yeong, and he was right. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Yeong tense in his hold.

Silence prevailed for some time, the sound of crickets and guards on duty making rounds around the castle faintly audible. The king resumed writing equations on his lovers back as he waited for his answer.

“It was my 2nd year in the military, and we had just docked at a port in the Northern region for fuel, The Naval crew was given a few hours off the ship to explore and relax. We had been overseeing a rescue mission of 20 Corean students stranded on an unstable volcanic island just beyond the Corean waters. Them being on international waters caused a lot of red tapes and politics than we had time on our hands, long story short we made it just in nick of time for the mission to be successful. The short break on that small port was a blessing afterwards, I was roaming the streets when I came across a bunch of men dragging a clearly drugged up young man into an alley. I decided to investigate, it turns out I had stumbled over a human trafficking ring and they had just sold this man to a rich businessman. Naturally, I intervened, after beating the shit out of them, and dropping a tip to the authorities I brought him with me. Back in Corea when he was healthy enough, I got to know that he was from Busan only and was lured away with dreams of steady work and wages. I took him in, as time passed our trust in each other grew and we became friends. So, when my previous contact in the underground wanted out Ki Woong volunteered. I flat out refused; we had the worst fight ever but somehow, he convinced me, and he was planted in there as my spy. He was efficient and very competent; with my contacts and his charm he became the top dog within months. He had drug dealers, dirty politicians, shady businessmen all eating from the palm of his hand. It’s a risky job, completely off the books, and the kingdom can never acknowledge his duty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- a lazy night.  
> Thank you for loving this story.  
> kudos and comments make my day ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	23. Chapter 23

Gon could hear the regret and guilt in Yeong’s voice and he understood it. Yeong felt responsible for the young man and him being a spy for the Kingdom was a definitely something to worry about.

“Well if it gives you any comfort, he knows that his King is grateful for his service. Even if his duty is never recognized publicly the King knows what he has done for the Kingdom.” Gon says, assuring his Captain.

Yeong turned to his King sharply and asked, “You met him?”

“Yes, after you left. He knew I was there before I even entered the building, sharp young man, very astute” Gon complimented.

“No shit!!” Yeong replied carelessly. Then his eyes widened in shock, “Pyeha, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

He was cut off by Gon’s laughter.

“You sure are foul mouthed when you’re not being the Captain Yeong-ah.” Gon chuckled.

Yeong gave an unimpressed stare to his King.

“So you heard everything that day?” Yeong inquired

“Yes.” the king replied smirking.

“Damn!!!” Yeong cursed again.

The King kept on smirking and continued, “I hope Ki Woong heeds my warning, I don’t share what is mine.”

“Off course you threatened him.” Yeong said while rolling his eyes.

“How did it happen?” Gon asked softly

“I was living my life with constant heartache of unrequited love. One night we were drunk Ki Woong was a friend, a consenting adult and source of comfort so we did it. Next morning, we talked and decided to continue with being friends with benefits. Our line of work doesn’t allow us to trust a lot of people and be that vulnerable, so we became each other’s escape.” Yeong explained.

“I will always to grateful to him for being there with you when I was not, being your support system. But now you are all mine. I am responsible for you, I own you.” Gon promised sincerely, as he tightened his hold on his lover and kissed him.

They both exchanged lazy kisses and sighed contently, both drifting off to sleep in each other’s warm embrace.

It was next morning during breakfast that Gon finally asked the question that he had been avoiding since last 5 months.

“The wolf?”

Yeong tensed up immediately, he was expecting this question,

“I can’t answer this question to you as your lover Gon.” He said calmly, meeting Gon’s eyes.

The seriousness of the situation was reflected in Yeon’s eyes and Gon knew this was something that he would not budge on.

“So when should I expect the briefing Captain?”

“When ever you are ready Pheya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.. Yes I'm still there... :)  
> The story is neither abandoned nor stopped..  
> The updates will be far apart.. Have been struggling with a nasty case of writers block for a long time.. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I really can't edit it furthermore after almost 10 tries...  
> Hope to see you all soon  
> Take care  
> Lots of love <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back!!! Hehe Enjoy.

The couple finished their breakfast in silence. Soon the King was sitting in his study, idly flipping through a book his mind oddly unfocused. There was a knock on the door and Gon looked up to see Yeong enter, fully dressed in a figure-hugging black suite, the standard dress code for the royal guard.

“Pheya, ready to go?” he asked

“Yes.”

As soon as they left the study, they were immediately followed by Ho-pil and In-Young. Usually the king would have made a funny quip about it but he kept silent, knowing that their destination was something new to him, and if Yeong required his team with him then he is no one to question it.

Lee Gon’s questions multiplied when they all made their way to the secret passage leading to the part of the castle that held the grandeur and beauty of the history of his Kingdome proudly. As his feet walked the same path, he did on the night of the coup his mind flashbacked to the bloodshed and bodies, the portraits of his ancestors looking down. He stopped walking, standing at the threshold of the circular room that once held the Manpashikjeok and the Four Tiger Sword in its proud display but now lay in dust and white covers.

“Yeong-ah…” he whispered, his voice quivering.

Yeong stood right in front of him, head held high flanked by his two loyal guards.

“Pheya the decision is yours; you have to decide if you want to walk into the unknown.” He replied ominously.

Gon recognized the challenge in Yeong’s voice and knew that this was a test. Whatever lay ahead required him to prove himself and this was the first task. He had never stepped foot in this room since that tragic night, the room looked the same as his mind conjured the shadow of his traitorous uncle holding the bloodied sword he used to kill the King, his father lay at his feet, eyes open and lifeless. This room was Gon’s most terrifying nightmare till date and here he stood right at its edge. His best friend and now lover on the other side waiting for him. As soon as his eyes met the hazel ones he has trusted since he was 8 years old all questions and shadows faded. He vowed right then and there that he would follow Yeong to the end of the world.

“I have decided Captain.” and with that Gon stepped forward.

Had he not been looking at Yeong he would have missed the flash of relief and love in his eyes that shone through for a second, immediately masked by professionalism.

Yeong led him to the center of the room, over the raised platform where the presence of two empty cases reminded the palace of the loss and tragedy. Gon watched with trepidation as Yeong and Ho- Pil removed the white covering from the cases, revealing the empty glass cases. Ho-Pil crouched down and retrieved a combat knife from where it was tucked neatly at his right ankle and passed it to Yeong.

Yeong pricked his finger and pressed it at the center of the glass case which once held the cursed flute Manpashikjeok and Ho-Pil did the same to Four Tiger Sword’s case. Gon felt like he was bearing witness to an ancient ritual but before he could say anything the surfaces of both the glass cases light up with numbers and words.

Gon looked at the computerized screen which now scanned his captain’s and sub captain’s palm, confirming their identity. A mechanical voice spoke from nowhere, making the King startle.

‘Password’

Both Yeong and Ho-pil’s voice rang in unison “In service of the Crown.’

Gon yelped as his ground beneath his feet moved and was pulled back by Yeong to stand at the edge. He watched in fascination as the automatic gates disguised as the floor on which he was standing on few moments ago opened and a platform raised up.

“In Young keep an eye out, others will be on their way.” Yeong gave his orders as he moved to stand up on the platform. Ho-pil followed his captain on the platform then looked at his King. Gon took a deep breath and stepped on the platform trusting his instincts that Yeong would never lead him to danger.

As soon as all three were on the platform it gave a jerk and started moving down into the ground, Gon looked in fascination as the lift took them underground, the secret door closing over them and blue light lining the walls lighting up.

Within minutes the platform lowered itself into a huge room. The very first thing that Gon noticed was a pair of obelisks, standing formidable like guarding the gates of the entrance of this strange world he has apparently entered with his Captain. As they passed through the obelisks, the room opens into a huge hall, furnished with the latest technology, walls being mounted by computer screen, cubicles designed in long rows. People dressed in the royal guard’s uniform roaming around, keyboard clicks, hushed whispers, buzzing of heavy machines filled the silence. It looked like the headquarters of MI6 from the James Bond or Men in Black movies Gon loved to watch.

As Gon came into view, everyone in the room stopped working and stared at him. Within moments he had each and every person down on one knee, and a collective “Pheya” rang out.

‘What the hell was going on?’ Gon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.. I have no idea who is still reading this story but here's an update. I hope everyone is doing good.   
> Please leave kudos and comment to let me know how you like this turn of events. Lots of love <3


	25. Chapter 25

Gon stood completely blindsided as the whole room knelt before him, their voices holding conviction and loyalty. He just nodded, unable to form words or any thoughts.

The only sentence running in his mind on loop was ‘What the hell is going on?’

Apparently, his nodding was enough for everyone to get back on their feet and resume their work. Gon looked at Yeong questioningly. His eyes asked him for patience.

“Pheya, this way.” Yeong motioned and they were on the move.

Yeong, led them through the middle of the room to its very end where he unlocked a room, scanning his fingerprints.

Light flooded the room and again Gon was left speechless, right in front of him mounted on the wall was the Four Tiger Sword and next to it on a case was the Manpashikjeok, both items that were recorded as missing in the palace’s inventory after the night of the coupe.

Gon turned to look at Yeong, eyes furious shining with hurt and betrayal. The artifacts that brought so much bloodshed and misery to him, the objects he harbored intense resentment for, the royal heritage he was grateful to have lost forever that night now taunted him after 22 years. The blade that was wielded by his murderous and traitorous uncle, tainted in his own father’s blood and the mythical flute that was the root cause of everything that lead to that night. The very sight of them made his blood boil, they were under his own roof and he never knew and the one person he trusted the most had kept this secret from him for years.

Yeong saw the rage radiating off his King, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do but he needed Gon not to react till he had heard his side of the story. Before he could even open his mouth

“CAPTAIN JO YEONG!!!!” The king thundered.

Ho-Pil immediately moved in front of his captain. He might be the sub captain of the royal guards but in here, under this establishment his primary duty was to protect his Captain. This act only made the King more furious. HE was the monarch of the country; HE was the law and the nation. The royal guards were under HIS rule, HIS to command and Ho-Pil’s action only proved the fact that he was more loyal to Yeong than the King.

“Sub captain your actions hint towards disloyalty and treason. I will give you one more chance to follow my order and MOVE.” Gon spoke through clenched teeth.

Ho-Pil stood his ground, a silent shield between the King and his unbreakable sword.

Gon blinded with rage didn’t notice when he moved and grabbed the sword off its mounts, unsheathed it and held the blade to his own sub captain’s throat.

“MOVE HO PIL, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BEHED YOU RIGHT HERE.”

“Pheya!!!” the strict and formidable voice of the only mother figure in his life rang in his ear.

Gon swirled around to see both Lady Noh and Prince Buyeong standing at the entrance of the room. Gon felt the ground slip underneath his feet.

The only thought that rang in his mind was

**‘They all were LIARS!!!’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
